Eggs Suck
by SilverPandaBear
Summary: COMPLETE ONESHOT! When Maka gets sick with the flu, Soul is in charge of making both of them breakfast. Only one small problem, Soul can't stand cooking. SoulxMaka


**A/N: HIYA! Well here's my new story! It's my second SoulxMaka story. Please be nice!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN! :)**

**Okay! Let's get started!**

**-----**Eggs Suck**-----**

It was morning in Death City. Soul was hunched over on the tabletop, staring at an empty plate, holding a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. His crimson eyes were squinting at the plate, as if he were concentrating very hard. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, lightly dampening the roots of his white hair. Finally, he sat up and sighed._ I guess breakfast won't just appear out of thin air. Just my luck. _He stood up, walked over to the refrigerator and peered inside. Rolling up his shirt sleeves, he grabbed a pack of raw sausages and a box of eggs. _Well Soul, ready or not, it's time to master culinary arts. _

**---------------**

Maka's head was spinning. She tried opening her eyes, but her extreme headache prevented her from doing so. She coughed which made her whole body tremble and left her throat burning and raspy. Trying to sit up was a challenge, because every part of her body ached.

Yes it was true, Maka had the flu, and Soul was in charge of making them both breakfast. _Please don't burn down the apartment, _she thought to herself.

**---------------**

Soul picked up the pan and placed it on the stove. Turning up the heat, he turned to the empty bowl and the box of eggs. He never liked eggs, only if they were fully cooked. They always seemed hard and unappetizing. He grunted and gazed down at the dozen of pure white eggs. "Okay you little bastards-in-a-shell, time to show you who's the man!" In an instant, Soul grabbed an egg and rammed it against the bowl. In return, the egg burst into a million pieces, leaving his hand covered in a gooey mixture of yolk and shell. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath and headed toward the sink, little did he know that some of the yolk dripped onto the floor, and it sat there, waiting patiently for revenge. Soul took a step and slipped backwards, and fell with a loud thud, flinching as his back made contact with the hard, cold floor. He stared up at the ceiling, annoyance written on his face, "How uncool."

"Soul…are you okay?" came Maka's weak cry of concern. Soul immediately stood up.

"I'm good, now shut it and go back to sleep. You sound terrible." He replied coolly, washing his gooey hand. He thought he heard a soft sigh, but he brushed it off and proceeded to clean up the yolk on the floor. The empty bowl and box of eggs (now only containing 11 eggs) sat unmoved on the counter. Soul grunted and picked up another egg.

**---------------**

Maka felt even more terrible. Her head throbbed, and her stomach gurgled, begging for sustenance. She managed to turn over and look out her open bedroom door. Even though her vision was a little blurred, she could make out her weapon's figure, hunched over the counter trying to fry a couple of eggs in a pan. She smiled and looked over to the clock, it was nearly time for school to start, but she knew didn't have enough energy to make it through a day in class. Especially if she had to get up, get dressed, cook breakfast again after Soul ruined it, drive to Shibusen, and enter the classroom. Poor Maka would be completely drained and probably wouldn't even be able to concentrate since her throbbing head seemed to get worse and worse. So technically, going to school today would be like going to see a movie after someone told you the ending; a waste of time. But she felt guilty knowing that she was holding Soul back from learning. He may not always pay attention, but he always listens when Stein lectures them about becoming Deathscythes, and how to be a great Deathscythe.

"Soul, I think you should go to school today." She yelled out.

"Huh?" he lazily replied, peeking into her bedroom.

"Maybe you should go to class; I can take care of myself."

"Pffft, yeah, me, go to school by my own free will. I doubt that you could take care of yourself, you sound, look, and smell like a hospital room with a person in it, lying on their deathbed, waiting for Shinigami to come take them away." Maka glared at him and reached for a book that she had on her nightstand. "Oh no you don't," Soul raced over to the nightstand and scooped up the book with one hand.

"Give me my book! Oh, and bend your head over so that I can Maka-chop your ass!" She reached for the book but Soul lifted his arm up and held it dangling above his head, causing Maka to grow even angrier.

"Tsk, Tsk, temper, temper Maka." He mocked and smiled a devilish smile while he laughed at her weak attempts to retrieve the book from his grip.

"You know what! Fine! You can keep the book!"Maka crossed her arms and pouted, which was soon followed by a fit of coughing. "Don't blame me for worrying about your education!"

"No need to worry about me, I'm not going to get dumber by missing one measly day of school. And besides, I'm not going anywhere." Soul replied. He walked over and sat on her bed. "I can't leave a sick, helpless girl alone at home, that would not be cool." Maka opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was another fit of coughing. Her coughing was so hard, it sent great trembles through her body, making her shake violently.

" You okay? Geez, I think you could cough out your guts." Soul said. He placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from shaking. Once she stopped shaking, Maka looked up and, surprisingly met Soul's eyes. They seemed tense, and full of concern. She blushed and quickly looked down not wanting to embarrass herself.

"I'm fine, just shut it and go tend to those eggs you left cooking in the pan."

"What?" Soul turned around and saw a thin cloud of smoke coming from the stove. Suddenly the fire alarm went off._ BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! _

"_Crap _! The eggs!" Soul stormed out of the room.

Maka silently giggled to herself and laid back down on her bed.

"DAMN YOU EGGS! I HATE YOU BASTARDS!"

Maka smiled. _At least I'll have Soul to take care of me._ A loud thud came from the kitchen.

"UGH, YOU KNOW WHAT EGGS? YOU SUCK! GO TO HELL! SAUSAGE CAN JOIN YOU! I HATE COOKING!"

A soft giggle escaped her lips, her eyes closed, and she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.


End file.
